(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field computer task automation interfacing and more particularly to such an interface having audible text-to-speech (TTS) messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
For some time computer software applications have included help screens or windows containing information for assisting users troubleshoot problems or accomplish computer-related tasks. More and more, this assistance takes the form of user interfaces that carry out and guide the user through complicated tasks and problem-solving procedures on a step-wise basis. These user interfaces are particularly well-suited for complex or infrequently-performed tasks. One type of such interfaces includes xe2x80x9cwizardsxe2x80x9d utilized in software applications by International Business Machines Corporation and Microsoft Corporation.
Typically, these interfaces are initiated automatically, but may also be called up by a user as needed from anywhere in a software application. If an interface is initiated by the user, typically the user is prompted for information regarding the nature of the desired task so that the proper steps may be performed. Depending upon the task, the user is also prompted to supply information needed to carry out the task, such user identification, device parameters or file locations.
Such interfaces may be used, for example, to correct recognition errors when using speech recognition software, or when installing E-mail software to prompt the user to supply the telephone number and address protocol of an Internet provider as well as other such information. Another application of these interfaces is setting up and configuring hardware devices, such as modems and printers.
Typically, these interfaces display text stating instructions for carrying out each step of the task. The text may be lengthy or contain unfamiliar technical terms such that users are inclined to rapidly skim through, or completely ignore, the instructions. Some users simply choose to perform the task by trial and error. In either case, users may input the wrong information or advance to an unintended step. At a minimum, this will require the user to reenter the information or repeat the step or procedure. In some cases, such as when configuring a hardware device, the error may render the device inoperable until it is properly configured.
To improve readability and the likelihood that the instructions are conveyed to the user, most interfaces include graphical representations of key information or instructions. Additionally, some interfaces include auditory output to supplement the text and graphics. Typically, real audio is recorded, digitized and stored on the computer system as xe2x80x9c.wavxe2x80x9d files for playback during the interface. Auditory messages effectively ensure that the necessary information is conveyed to the user.
Graphics and audio files require a great deal of storage memory. Also, preparing audio and graphics files is time-consuming, which increases the time period for developing software. Moreover, since the audio files are pre-recorded and stored on the computer system, the audio files cannot be modified to provide auditory output of user input. As a result, the interface does not seem as though it is interacting with the user, which renders it less user-friendly.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a user-friendly task automation user interface providing flexible auditory output without requiring a large amount of memory space.
The present invention provides an interactive task automation user interface that produces audible messages related to performing the task. Using text-to-speech technology, instructions are stored as text, converted to audio and reproduced audibly for the user.
Specifically, the present invention operates on a computer system adapted for text-to-speech playback, to issue audible messages in a task automation user interface for performing a task. The method and system acquires message text from a location in an electronic storage device of the computer system. The message text is then converted to audio signals, which are processed to produce audible text-to-speech playback output.
Playback control input may be received from the user and then audible playback output responsive to the control input by be performed. The playback can be controlled by the user via keyboard, voice or a pointing device. Preferably, the input performs the functions of a conventional audio cassette tape player, such as play, stop, pause, forward and rewind.
The method and system can be operated to complete multi-step tasks and/or to output message text comprising a plurality of messages, in which case the above is repeated for each step or message.
The task automation user interface may be multimedia or solely auditory. Preferably, the interface includes the message text displayed on a display of the computer system. Additionally, the message text is displayed as the message is output audibly. The audible interface of the present invention also emphasizes portions of the message text.
In the event the user must supply information in order to complete a task, the task automation interface of the present invention receives personal, system or technical data from the user. This data may be entered by keyboard, pointing device and graphical interface or by voice. The input data may be converted to audio signals for audible playback output in the same or another message. The input data may also be used as control input for selecting the appropriate message or step to be converted to text and played back audibly.
Thus, the present invention provides the object and advantage of an audible interface for assisting a user to perform computer-related tasks. Audible messages increase the likelihood that the user will receive information and instructions needed to properly carry out the task the first time, particularly when a visual display is also provided. The present invention provides the additional objects and advantages that, since the messages are stored as text files, they require significantly less memory space. Further, data input by the user may be converted to text and produced audibly as well. This provides yet another object and advantage in that the audio output of the interface is highly adaptable to the current system state which greatly enhances the interactive nature of the interface.
These and other objects, advantages and aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof, and in which there is shown a preferred embodiment of the invention. Such embodiment does not necessarily represent the full scope of the invention and reference is made therefore, to the claims herein for interpreting the scope of the invention.